


Deep-dive

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Male Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #20: CoralMeandering through Altissa, Cor comes across the prince of the Niflheim Empire.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Deep-dive

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, there is weirdly a lot of backstory I’ve created for this tiny one shot, so stay tuned for the end notes.   
> Also, Cor is 24, Sansa is 22

Altissa, capital city of Accordo, was a beautiful city, with canals and waterfalls flowing elegantly through the city. Cor wandered it’s streets, admiring the architecture and trying to relieve his boredom with tourism. You would think that the cease-fire and negotiations between Lucis and Niflheim would be more interesting, but it’s already been a day, Cor was almost wishing that it was all a lie and that the Empire would attack, just so he could blow of some energy.

But unfortunately, it seemed that the Chancellor was genuine in his endeavour to make amends, securing a more stable empire for when his nephew takes over.

Cor didn’t know what to think of the nephew, having only seen him from the distance on guard duty, and couldn’t even remember his name. But he could safely say that the prince was not what he expected.The other young man had arrived with his uncle, getting out of the car just a few steps behind him, and having no proper intel on the prince, had everyone a little confused at first.

After all, a male with very, _very_ long red hair, was not what anyone thought the prince would have. He had an androgynous look to him, dressed in the greys and whites of the Empire colours, and hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Through the introductions, the prince did not say much, giving a bow in greeting to Regis, and letting his uncle do most of the talking.

After that, Cor didn’t see him again, them being sequestered away in a meeting. With Clarus being there, they had decided Cor wasn’t needed at the moment so, irritated, Cor took to roaming the city.

In his search to find something interesting, he came across a less busy street near the outskirts of the city, with small buildings of family businesses and homes on his left and the sea to the right. Meandering over to the railing, Cor leant his arms across the metal with a sigh and gazed out across water, enjoying the cool breeze it brought in.

A splash had Cor jarring out of his relaxed state of watching small boats sail over the water, and he tensed, eyes seeking the cause of the noise. Looking around, he couldn’t see anyone panicking in the water, and a pier caught his eyes to the left, jutting out a little into the water. A pair of boots and a crumpled coat were on the side of the stone pier, so Cor was guessing their owner had jumped into the water.

Relaxing his muscles again at the lack of threat, Cor decided to wait by the railing, just in case something was wrong. Plus, he was a little curious to see who decided to jump into the sea here instead of by the beaches.

He didn’t have to wait long, luckily for his patience, and a figure breeched the water, and Cor nearly gaped at who it was. The red hair was a dead give-away, sticking to the princes’ body as he rose from the surface. It shined under the afternoon sun, and Cor was mesmerised with the colour, like a sunset casting it’s colour across the horizon. It trailed down his back and into the water, swaying with his movements.

Then the prince turned to his direction, and Cor could spot confusion on his pale face, brows furrowed in contemplation.

He was speaking before his brain even noticed.

“Have you lost something, your highness?”

Head jerking up, Cor was pinned with a heavy gaze and internally screamed at being noticed by the other man. The look only lasted a few seconds, before the prince relaxed. Wading through the water to get closer to Cor, the man noticed that the white billowing shirt the prince was wearing was soaked through, tucked into waist high trousers.

The young man couldn’t help the way his eyes trailed the water droplets on the other’s skin, before snapping his eyes back up to the princes’ face, ears hot with embarrassment.The other male then came to a stop a few feet away from where Cor was leant against the railing, looking up with a raised eyebrow.

A sharp jaw line, and wide blue eyes, he could pass for either gender.

Perfect lips began to form words, “I don’t believe I know you, so you have me at a bit of an advantage.”

Fuck even his voice was deceiving, too low for a female, but too high for a male, somehow fitting just between the line. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Cor replied, “Cor Leonis. Marshal of the Crownsguard.”

His blue eyes, bright like the ocean he stood in, lit up with recognition, and grinned up at Cor. “Yes! I’ve heard of your exploits.”

Feeling like he was fourteen again instead of twenty-four, Cor ducked his head, sheepish at being recognised.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Hands resting on his hips, the prince seemed self-satisfied as he said, “My younger brother will be very jealous that I met you before him.”

Astrals did Cor hate having fans, and cleared his throat again, replying, “A fan?”

The prince snorted, a hand running through his wet hair, and Cor’s eyes greedily tracked the movement. “That’s one way of putting it.” The other said, a wiry smile crossing his face, “As an enemy of the Empire, Bran was quite brave in his enthusiasm of regaling all your battles.”

Rubbing his hand over his face with a groan of embarrassment, “I’m sure most are completely exaggerated of course?” He pleaded, and the prince gave a solemn nod, “Of course.” Cor wasn’t convinced, especially with the twinkle of amusement in the other’s eyes.

Roughly running his hand through his own hair, Cor pointed out, wanting to change the subject, “But you never answered my question, your highness.”

He blinked a few times, before his eyes widened in realisation, “Oh! No, I haven’t lost anything. I’m looking for coral.” He then informed, and Cor was still baffled. 

“‘ _Coral_ ’?” He repeated, wondering if he heard right.

Nodding enthusiastically, he expanded on his answer, “Yes! I’ve read about it, but never seen it, being from such a cold place.”

He nodded in understanding, but looked around and decided to mention, “Ah well, that isn’t a reef you’re standing in, it’s too high of water.”

The prince cocked his head to the side in a silent question, and Cor elaborated, gesturing to the water.

“A reef is a ridge of material at or near the surface of the ocean. You would be better finding coral at the beach.”

One hand come from his hips to rub at his chin in thought, humming, “Hm, that makes more sense.” And then with a despondent sigh, muttered to himself, “I got wet for nothing.”

Then Cor watched as he turned around and plunged back in the water, hair a trail of red in the water. He made his way to the pier and Cor saw as he pulled him self up onto the stone walkway and decided to meet up with him there. Stepping away from the railing, Cor walked over to the pier deciding it also would be beneficial to keep the prince safe incase any dissenters wanted to try killing off the heir to the Niflheim Empire.

He reached the other man’s side as he was tying off his boots, and Cor asked, “So what is your name?”

The other man paused in his lacings to look up at Cor was amusement. “Sansa.”

Cor’s mind blanked, and hesitated with his answer, “...Interesting name.” And it was, never having heard it before, but it didn’t sound exactly masculine.

As if reading his thoughts, the now dubbed Sansa, snorted and spoke dryly, “It’s generally for females, but my parents were adamant that I was going to be female when I was born. In the womb my dick was covered by my leg so they couldn’t see, but my mother firmly thought I was a girl. So they picked Sansa. And then I proved them wrong, and my father panicked when asked what my name would be, so he said Sansa. So, Sansa I am.” And finished with a gesture at himself.

Eyebrows raised in incredulous disbelief, he remarked, “Wow. _That’s_ unfortunate.”

Sansa just shrugged, standing up, and scooped his jacket into his hand as he goes. Now on the same ground, Cor noticed that Prince Sansa was a few inches taller than him, his red hair starting to dry in the warm sun and breeze.

The clench in his gut, and the rapid heart beats pounding in his chest signalled the long-suffering signs of a crush developing.

_Fuck_.

Looking away from the strong jaw line, and the fact that he could see through Sansa’s shirt, Cor scratched at his neck with nervousness. “It would be best if we head back now, your highness.”

The red brows furrow in confusion at Cor’s shifted demeanour, but nodded anyways, letting him lead the way.

When Sansa went diving into the ocean on the hunt for coral, he did not expect to meet the legendary Cor the Immortal. ‘ _Bran is going to be so jealous_.’ Sansa internally laughed. The stories only talk about the other man’s battle prowess, but never on how handsome he was, was his next thought as he gazed up at the man, the afternoon sunlight showing his features in clear lighting.

Sansa was very much in the category, ‘ _pretty boy’_ , as Arya would say, and took it in his stride. Quite few times he had been mistaken as a girl, and it most definitely didn’t help that he liked to wear more elegant, and verging on feminine clothing that most other guys would. He likes pretty things, so what?

But when it came to men, Sansa was more attracted to the masculine type, and Cor’s stern expression and neat military cut had Sansa thoroughly interested in the man. He cut an almost predatory figure, with the way his eyes were constantly flicking around the area, most likely keeping an eye out for any threats. The rolled up sleeves of his jacket showed strong forearms, and Sansa had to tear his gaze away from staring too long.

As they walk back to the castle-like building, Sansa side-eyed, Cor, the man just a bit smaller than him, and wondered to himself what Uncle Ardyn would think of his new found interest.

**Author's Note:**

> right so, Ardyn isn’t the accursed, and the starscourge does still exist but there is no prophecy. Empire still went to war because they suck, and Ardyn is still chancellor. He is the younger brother of Catelyn, and older than lysa and edmure. A bachelor and chill guy, he over threw the empire to take the throne from aldercapt. 
> 
> But before we get into why, he killed the emperor, we must have the stark backstory! Ned is a lord counsellor On the empire counsel, and because aldercapt was and old man with no heirs, it was decided that his son, Robb would take over the throne. Aldercapt didn’t like that, banking on...whatever the mad scientist’s name was...to give him immortality of some shit. So he had Ned, Cat, Robb, assassinated, Sansa got himself and younger siblings out safe and to Ardyn who still has magic, because why the fuck not. It comes from the tully side this time. 
> 
> So, Ardyn assassinated aldercapt for killing his family, and then took over as regent I guess, I don’t know if empires even have regents, and is trying to gain peace around Eos, because he didn’t like the war very much, as he is a magic healer, like in canon. 
> 
> Anyways, Sansa has been groomed since to take the throne, is a great politician, doesn’t like swords prefers guns, and if by canon sansa being a tall girl, she would make a tall boy. So whereas Cor is canonically 6’3 I believe, Sansa is 6’5 I guess. Tall boy with long red hair and really pretty.
> 
> Also, by the end of the meetings and a treaty is established, Cor gifts Sansa before he leaves a piece of coral that he found, because you bet your ass he went out searching whilst the nobles were in the middle of meetings.
> 
> Okay I’m done. thank you for reading!


End file.
